


Sufficiently Analyzed Magic

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [135]
Category: Eureka, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays asked for Teen Wolf/Eureka, and sufficiently analyzed magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufficiently Analyzed Magic

Stiles watched the mousey fellow walk around the forest, eyes trained on the device in his hands. Occasionally, it went bing.

“There’s stuff,” Stiles couldn’t help mutter. Derek eyerolled, but Scott indulged Stiles’ high five. 

“Who are they?” Scott breathed, as mousey guy was joined by a young woman with neon bright hair, and a dark older man in worn overalls.

“Whoever they are, they shouldn’t be here,” Derek growled. Before Stiles could tease him about land rights, there was a loud _boing_ noise from the interlopers’ device.

“That’s not good,” Stiles and the young woman said, almost as one.

Behind them, the nematon started to glow. Next to him, Stiles saw eyes light up and teeth lengthen. “Not now,” he hissed.

“Can’t….help…it…” Derek gritted out. Next to him, Scott lifted his head and _howled._


End file.
